


this is your heart (can you feel it?)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, POV Outsider, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original members New Directions know that even years later, the story of Puck and Rachel isn't over. In their minds the badass and diva have always been the endgame. P/R, various POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** This is pretty much cannon up to S06xE02—“Homecoming”. With the exception that Puck and Quinn did not get back together in Season Five.

_Santana Lopez_

.  
.  
From her seat in the back of the choir room, Santana had the best vantage point of everything that happens around her. It’s the reason she _always_ sat there in high school and continues to do so now. Didn’t matter how much age or experience these bitches got, you couldn’t put almost all of the original members of New Directions in one place without some drama happening. Maybe it wouldn’t seem world ending anymore or blowup in quite the same way, but it would eventually happen. And Auntie Snixx would be waiting ‘n ready that’s for damn sure.

Like how Santana could already see Puckerman settling his love-stuck stare on Berry; watching her every move as she stood by the piano talking to Hummel. Santana legit had to roll her eyes, her boy was pathetic—panting after the midget diva for _years_. By graduation she for real began to think Puck had loved Berry longer than they’d been in glee club. And, OK, maybe he had some reasons to be gun-shy; in school whenever the Jews acted romantic it usually had something to do with Rachel’s lady wood for Hudson, and some part of him probs still felt like the loudmouth was his best friend’s girl.

But Santana refused to let their song and dance continue—Puckleberry was as meant to be as Brittana. Berry was the only one of Puck’s ex-girlfriends who _didn’t_ make her want to cut a bitch. Mostly because the midget wasn't an Ice Cold Bitch like Quinn or the White Rhino, and the too many other Cheerios. She was good to her bro and when Puck had dated Berry he stood a bit taller, looked happier in his own skin. Hell, McKinley’s biggest badass _willingly chose_ glee over football for the girl!

Also Rachel Berry’s crazy was dialed down a shit ton when she was just around Puckerman; allowed herself to be the girl or woman she was under all that overachievement and drive. Then there was the telling looks she gave him, with or without Finn, when she thought nobody was looking. Eyes lingering a little _too long_ on Lima’s resident bad boy when up front serenading her leading man a love song.

She knew that Finn Hudson would forever be remembered and spoken of with fondness and loss. But Santana had always lived by her own rules, nor would that ever change, but in her mind his death didn’t absolve him of all sins. Never let it be said that Santana Lopez didn’t keep it _real_ —that meant remembering who Finn had really been, flaws and all. And Hudson’s greatest flaw in Santana’s mind was that he always seemed to want what he couldn’t have. 

He was forever keeping one eye on Quinn while dating Rachel, then only too happy to date Q again until Berry showed signs of getting over his ass. It was probs the most painful love triangle to watch, often leaving many casualties in its wake. Mainly the two boys—Puck and Sam—who were forever in love with the two girls stuck in the toxic mess. And the saddest thing was that even after graduation and witnessing the wonders Rachel’s new life in New York held for her, Hudson still _refused_ to let go; oddly enough it had been the midget who finally said enough.

Her girl said it best the summer before senior year; Brittany got that look in her pretty blue eyes that not everyone could see: intelligence. It was in the post-coital glow and between slow decadent sweet lady kisses.

“Not everyone can see it, Sani,” Brittany’s hushed voice murmured, only continuing at her inquiring look. “Finn _isn’t_ Rachel’s soulmate. Or Quinn’s. Their lobsters are Puck and Sam.”

Leading them to what Santana figured the current misunderstanding for Puckleberry was—Puck still thinking of Rachel as Hudson’s girlfriend, fiancée, and bride-to-be. If anything, he had dated the tiny girl first!

Out of her peripheral she noticed quick movement before Rachel’s ironically musical giggles echoed around the choir room. The sight that met Santana’s eyes had her also rolling them; Puck was leaning over Berry’s shoulder from behind, probs pretending to read the sheet music, while leaning in to whisper in her ears.

“No-ah!” she heard the diva hiss back, though amusement prominent. This made her sadly unable to resist for any longer.

“Wow, that’s really wanky y’know, Jew One and Two. But still, I’ve got to give props to Puckerman for telling Berry his freaky fantasies right in front of us all!” with that, Santana leaned back in her chair, made to check on her nails, then returned her gaze to them from under lashes and with lips curled.

The simultaneous shouts of “Santana!” and “Satan!” along with the rest of the room’s laughter only caused her to wink at the two.

Yes, this would be the year she fixed the drama between her bro and newest BFF. With a smirk and devious sparkle to her eyes, she only had one thought: _yes, Auntie Snixx is going to take care of everything…_


	2. CHAPTER II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sometime during the episode S02xE11—“The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".

_Mike Chang_

Mike knew of all the many different personalities within their quirky glee club, that he was probably the most silent. It was a place he enjoyed, rarely involved in all of their dramas. That didn’t mean Mike was clueless about what was happening around him—often Mike felt this meant he saw and knew _more_ than the others.

Like recently most of their club was busy talking about Puck and Rachel’s _“Need You Now”_ duet. Yet to them, it was nothing more than the tiny brunette somehow blackmailing the badass into singing with her to make Finn jealous. And while Mike didn’t disagree that was probably her first motive, it just didn’t seem to be the full reason. There was a reason that Rachel _always_ ran to Puck when needing something important; there was a reason Puck almost _never_ said no to Rachel’s requests.

Plus the performance itself spoke more than words could hope to. The looks exchanged, how Rachel truly smiled for the first time in so long, and that her touch stopped Puck from attacking one of the football jerks. It said something more than a girl just attempting to get somebody jealous, more than a boy being forced to endure something.

Then later at the football game with the glee girls—Puck had been the one to ask Rachel if she was ready and grab her helmet to which she responded with a Puckerman-like war cry.

And, not only was Mike quiet and observant: he was an expert at keeping secrets.

Once in the summer after sophomore year, Mike was hanging out at Puck’s house to play video games and eat junk food all day. Though before they could start Puck had said he’d forgot the extra headset in his bedroom on the desk—than sent _him_ to get it because of course Mike was a Super Asian Ninja, AKA Puck is a Lazy Asshole. Though his surprise came from what was under the headset; it was a half sheet of paper, with Rachel Barbra Berry signed in purple crayon and a yellow star sticker next to that signature. Mike could vaguely remember it, in first grade when Rachel told the whole class she was going to be famous singing on Broadway when she was older, then offered out signatures so they’d all have memorabilia when the day came. He remembered a few kids accepting them, even Mike had to be nice, and could almost picture the way a younger Puck strutted over and demanded one because he was a fellow Jew. It looked like Puck held this Crayola signature in higher regard than anyone else did—having forgotten about it himself. Still all he did was push it slightly under a random notebook, leaving only the corner of the paper sticking out, then _never ever_ mentioned seeing it to his friend.

After seeing that, little things that had confused him in the past began to make sense. Like how no matter how old they got, Puck would watch her as she entered a room or almost seem to stare out the corner of his eye. Or the quick flash of _something_ in his eyes whenever hearing Rachel singing, even his smirking mouth would soften somewhat.

The only thing Mike could never work out—even to this day—was the slushie facials. How _that_ worked into liking/loving someone, he wasn’t really sure.

Even still, he would keep his unasked silence and watch as it all played out. Though Mike didn’t think he’d ever stop wondering why Puck never made a move, or if Puck ever would.


	3. CHAPTER III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is set around episode S03xE18—“Choke”.

_Kurt Hummel_

.  
.  
Often Kurt questioned if he was the only one to notice. It was never really spoken about among the glee club members, and no one else in the horrid school would care to look much less _talk_ about it.

It’s not like this was something new to him; from the beginning of glee Kurt had come to realize Rachel Berry was the _only person_ to refer to Puck as Noah. Maybe at first it had to do with her refusing to address him by ‘that ridiculous nickname’, but over time there was an undertone of affection in that name. Then, one simply could not ignore that I-Bully-Losers-For-Fun Puckerman _allowed_ her to do it, while correcting authority figures everywhere that not even they should call him anything but the nickname he bore.

So, alright maybe, _just maybe_ , Kurt was rooting for Puckleberry 2.0 to happen last year when the Finchel Show had been canceled and he was at Dalton Academy far away from the happenings of New Directions. Cause while Kurt loved his step-brother and would always think Puckerman a brute, they looked at Miss Berry very differently. Finn’s stare was filled with love, but it often lacked something; Puck’s eyes were _never_ without adoration or a type of protectiveness, and by the end of junior year his stare screamed _I-want-you-to-have-my-Jewish-babies_.

Kurt sometimes wondered sarcastically if the ex-bully helped his mother plan the wedding extravaganza, while watching the usual Finn-Rachel-Puck dance in glee. And the marveling thing was that Mrs. Puckerman had indeed been planning a marriage between the two Jewish teens, had been for years according to Rachel.

Yet now for the first time he began to question how in denial his diva was about her feeling towards the boy with the Mohawk. When huge things go absolutely wrong in Rachel’s life, she more often than not, had no time for anyone _or_ anything—unless you were there to help her scheme for her own benefit. And with the current state of things, such as choking at her NYADA audition, all the brunette did was mope or sob in Finn’s arms. Then the glee club found out all the problems Puck was having and suddenly, there was a determined glint in her brown eyes again.

Her sympathetic, “Noah,” and gentle hand resting on his shoulder said more than one of Rachel’s speeches ever would. So did how the gloomy ex-bully not once flinching away or scowling at her like he did to the rest of them.

After a private conversation between Rachel and Puck, of which his diva BFF would say nothing about other than she had gotten the full story, no details spared. It was then that Rachel was often found murmuring to herself about an Aaron Puckerman—who Kurt assumed to be Puck’s deadbeat dad—tagged with curse words he thought she’d never use, other times with vulgar words he hadn’t even thought she’d _known_ , and finally when one of Rachel’s rants grew in volume and switched languages to what Kurt figured to be Yiddish.

Now Kurt did honestly believe that Finn and Rachel truly love one another, but he was not going to bet his best Prada on them lasting beyond high school. That was one of the biggest reasons he detested the idea of them getting married—divorce would be much harder to come back from for both. OK, and maybe, _just maybe_ , it pulled a smidge on his talented heartstrings to see the devastated look in Puck’s eyes when watching the couple.

It was officially Kurt’s greatest wish that after sometime exploring New York—because it doesn’t matter if NYADA doesn’t happen, Rachel Berry is destined for New York—that Rachel finally opens up to herself about Puck. Because with some time and distance, Kurt honestly believe the two could have a strong adult relationship.

Because Rachel was his little diva, and Puck might always be a brute, but Kurt fully believed the two would make some of the most gorgeous babies, and he was in top spot to become godfather to one of those too talented beauties. Also…he just didn’t honestly think there were many people out there who could stand to be the “better-half” to either long term.


	4. CHAPTER IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is during S01xE08—“Mash-Up”.

_Brittany Pierce_

.  
.  
She wasn’t really sure when it happened. But not even Brittany could miss the epicness that was Puckleberry. And she was really proud to be the only person not surprised by it—even Sani had been and her Santana was really _smart_.

Brittany supposed she shipped it before Puckleberry became real. One time she told Lord Tubbington about how odd it was that Puck threw icy drinks in the tiny girls face, then secretly protected her from the other guys. Lord Tubbington told her that it meant Puck liked her; as in like, liked her.

Meaning it was awesome to her when Puck got his lobster for keeps. It seemed to Brittany not many people saw who their lobster was. And Lord Tubbington agreed with her that it was sad. Because it looked like Puck knew exactly that Rachel was his lobster from the look on his face when singing _“Sweet Caroline”_ to her.

So, Brittany shipped Puckleberry harder than she ever shipped a couple before. They became her favorite OTP in the whole world! She and Lord Tubbington totes couldn’t wait to see their little Pucklebabies—if she was really lucky, she might even get to be Auntie Brittany to them. Score!

One other epic thing was her Santana hadn’t gone Lima Heights on Rachel yet, and didn’t look like she was going to. That could also be that talking about Puckleberry really put Brittany in the mood for some sweet lady kisses.

Then, as soon as Puckleberry started, Puckleberry ended! Brittany told Lord Tubbington all about it and he seemed to be just as sad as she was. It didn’t seem fair to her that lobsters could walk away from each other—but then Finn, who she’d never really cared for, kept getting involved with it by not being happy with Quinn. This furthered her and Lord Tubbington’s dislike of the giant boy.

Later that night she made a promise to Lord Tubbington; that she _would_ get her OTP back together. The little Pucklebabies needed their Auntie Brittany!


	5. CHAPTER V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Set during S04xE08—“Thanksgiving".

_Quinn Fabray_

.  
.  
Glancing around at those sharing her table at Breadstix, Quinn is almost unable to hold back a snort of amusement. To her right is both Finn Hudson and Noah “Puck” Puckerman, and it was Rachel Berry’s absence that’s felt most in that moment.

Quinn had loathed the tiny Jewish girl with every part of her being—most of that being the crippling jealously that Rachel inspired in. Because she was _Quinn Fabray_ , Head Cheerio, girlfriend to the Quarterback, and beautifully delicate. So who was this other girl to make _her_ feel one ounce of jealousy? But how could she not? Rachel hadn’t gotten cosmetic surgeries, she never changed to fit what the rest of McKinley deemed correct. And the Broadway wannabe’s voice was more than ready to become a Broadway gonna be.

Also, while she might be blonde, she was in no way stupid. Ever since she’d met him, Puck would give her that sexily overdone leer while checking her out; it was great for her ego, Quinn liked his attention, but she promoted virginity and dated the perfect Finn. Then one day in the halls she had seen him walking in her direction while at her locker, but her giddy anticipation was killed quickly at what Quinn saw—Puck checking out the Man-Hands Berry, only without the dirty leer, his whole countenance softened. And when RuPaul noticed him and flinched, it looked to her eyes that regret flashed over Puck’s face.

The final straw was when Finn joined glee club, and began to fall for the other girl. It led her to joining Puck in bed; this was an attack on the other girl, having chosen Puckerman for his unknown adoration of Rachel. Things snowballed from there—the baby, more drama that only tangled the weave of Finn/Quinn/Rachel/Puck _thing_ even more.

Still, despite her unwarranted anger towards the midget, Quinn couldn’t figure out why the girl seemed to _never_ notice Puck in the background always watching her. Like this girl got tunnel vision when it came to Broadway and Finn. Her insane plan to marry Finn and become Mrs. Hudson before having even graduating high school—Quinn will forever be thankful her car accident stopped that nightmare.

To be completely honest Quinn was still proud of the loveable dope for putting Rachel on that train off to New York without him; and even prouder of the tiny brunette for realizing it was time to let go and breaking it off officially.

And all of this why Quinn has one question: what in the hell was Puck doing lazing around in Lima, Ohio and dating some high school Cheerio? Didn’t the self-proclaimed badass know what could happen if he’d only just make his way to New York himself?

“I’m curious as to what Kurt and Rachel are doing for Thanksgiving in New York,” Quinn said to the table during a lull in conversation, quickly catching both boys attention. “Or, rather who they’re celebrating with.”

She smiled mysteriously towards Puck, ignoring Finn because the Finchel Show needed to stay canceled, and pulled out her phone as to not be bothered about what she’d just said. If the boy who so clearly loved Rachel couldn’t figure it out, then maybe he too didn’t deserve her.


	6. CHAPTER VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Set during S05xE16—"Tested".

_Mercedes Jones_

.  
.  
Mercedes Jones was _fierce_ , and that meant she wasn’t in the business of lying to herself anymore. Denial was an adorable thing to cling to in high school, but in the real world it could get you eaten alive. And Miss. Jones did not plan to fail. Nuh-uh.

Thus it would be fair to say the Mercedes hadn’t been Rachel’s greatest fan in school—it had started upon meeting, mostly a communication error—practically acting as frenemies the whole time. A bit of it was jealousy, some was Rachel’s at times blunt attitude and the rest was them having a strong difference of opinion. Despite it all Mercedes could honestly say, not once had she wished ill will towards the tiny diva’s future Broadway career.

But there had never once been a time that she’d felt sorrier for Rachel than now. In New York, Rachel was the closest female friend she had, and Mercedes had really needed to talk about losing her virginity. Yet…the talk had left her with more questions than answers— _none_ that had to do with sex.

She got that somewhere in the summer before their senior year, or senior year itself, Rachel and Finn had begun to believe that Finchel was forever. She did, alright. But little diva and the giant hadn’t even been dating at the time of Finn’s death. Hell, Mercedes could even understand taking a little longer to grieve—it was no secret to _anyone_ in New Directions how in love those two had been—but it was time for Rachel to begin living her life again.

Honestly? The same damn question was still stuck in her mind. Why did Rachel Berry not once, not ever, notice how Puckerman looked at her? It was one Mercedes asked herself many times during glee after the two Jews had dated for a week. So, alright, she got it that in high school Rachel had really been too in love with Finn Hudson to see beyond him. That did not answer the question of why all the remaining members of New Directions’ phones hadn’t been blown up with texts and calls of Puckleberry 2.0.

Not really being _that_ close to either Rachel or Puckerman, she couldn’t truly push the issue. Kurt had only said to let the pair of them work it out and Mercedes could swear she’d heard Kurt mutter something about Mrs. Puckerman, and plans for a lavish wedding.

All she could really do is shrug and stick to her stand-by: that if it’s meant to be, it will be.


	7. CHAPTER VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Takes place sometime around S06xE11—“We Built This Glee Club”.

_Will Schuester_

.  
.  
The sight that met Will’s eyes only slightly shocking—just only because he’d no idea that Puck had come back to Lima again. It was after school, Will had stayed a little late to make sure everything was near perfect with their dance routine, Kurt and Rachel had left almost an hour ago. Or just Kurt had left McKinley grounds. Because off in a more secluded part of the parking lot both Rachel and Puck sat in the bed of Puck’s truck, each holding a slushie, heads bent close together. And though they spoke in hushed voices the words echoed.

“Berry, Berry, Berry,” came Puck’s drawl with a mock serious tone. “It legit don’t get better than this, OK? We’ve got _grape_ slushies, and comfort,” the sound of him patting the truck bed followed, “had a sunset and now we got stars. _Stars_ Rachel! Those things you love so damn much!”

Will had to hold back a chuckle at Puck’s almost exasperated tone towards the end. For he knew the other man was one of the very few who could get away with such a thing with her.

“Noah!” her voice was shrill, but Will could clearly see her smile even from a distance. “As I have told you many times before, stars—gold stars—are a metaphor for _me_ being a star! For everything else, I do believe you’ve mistakenly taken my words out of contex—”

In that single moment Will knew his eyes had to have gone wide as possible and his jaw hanging open. Now, he’d been witness to Puck shutting Rachel up during one of her many long and verbose rants, but never quite like this. Puck had yanked the slushie from her hand and pressed his mouth to hers. And from the response Rachel had given, this had not been the first time this happened.

It had finally happened; one of two of them had made the move. Puckleberry, as the kids often called it, was back.

As a teacher Will Schuester tried to treat all his students fairly, but it could accurately be said that he had two main favorites in the original New Directions, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. Both had that something that drew people effortlessly into their orbit, it was how they’d acted that had been different, Finn took it in stride lazily letting people come and go from his life, while Rachel had been prickly and defensive as she wanted friends but wanted to protect herself more. This made Will have almost front row seats to the drama between Finn, Rachel and Puck.

Personally he liked Finn and Rachel together; they each gave the other something that’d been lacking and when together the club seemed all the better for it. But Will wasn’t delusional, he knew if nothing else graduation would be the final death to that relationship, because Rachel wanted bright lights and a busy city, where as Finn needed a quiet life with a small family.

His thoughts on Puck and Rachel were a bit different. They eased the other’s rougher edges and seemed to be the only people to get through to the other. And the looks they’d shared in the choir room over the years might have fooled their friends—not that Will really thought so, but one of them might not have cared—but caught enough to know nothing between those two would ever be one-sided. He couldn’t forget their musical chemistry either; _“Need You Now”_ was still one of his favorite glee club duets, and Puck’s serenade of _“Sweet Caroline”_ to Rachel that time they had been dating was better and held more feeling than any other attempt he’d given to other girls later on.

He could easily remember spending most of their junior year waiting for Puck to strike now that the girl he loved was single, then the following year waiting for tensions to crack over it all coming to a head. And once their engagement came to light, Will was cringing at the idea of fists and blood, but also for the shattered look in Puck’s usually mischievous eyes. Somehow is later dead-eyes and blank voice giving Finn congratulations was worse than if the fights to end all fights had broken out between the two boys again.

One thing Will was sure of, was that once enough time passed after Finn’s death, those two would find each other again. He didn’t know the future but he liked to believe that even without the death of a loved one, the two of them would have tried again.

“You know I love ya, Rach,” Puck’s voice breathless and husky drew him out of this thoughts. “But you sure the hell talk a lot.”

Will saw Rachel turn her nose up and let out a haughty sniff. “ _You_ knew that going into this, Noah,” her voice was brisk with an undercurrent of affection that softened as she continued. “And I love you, very much, also.”

Lips curled into a smile and huffing a laugh, Will quietly stalked off to his car to go home, figuring he’d overstayed for that personal moment. For whatever reason the two were keeping things mum with their friends and he’d respect that, but it wouldn’t stop him from telling Emma, because those two had been her favorite pairing of his kids.


	8. CHAPTER VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Takes place sometime between S03xE17—“Dance with Somebody” and S03xE18—“Choke".
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #2:** I apologize for the long wait between updates! I’d been set to update after my 4th of July weekend, but I got sick after—it lasted for a little over a week. Feeling much better now, and have caught up on my other RL things. Enjoy!

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

.  
.  
Sometimes when Tina thought about it for too long, she had to shake her head and blink a few times. It was amazing what’d become of their little glee club of five; of the people they’d become vs who they’d been two years ago. Yet none of them had changed as much as Rachel and Kurt—the two members Tina would bet anything were going to have their names in lights on Broadway one day. The least two popular kids in all of the school, hell in the club too, had unknowingly created their own clique with them as BFFs in the center. Rachel and Kurt had the talent, the boyfriends and the friendship.

It was hard not to be jealous of them sometimes… Especially of _Rachel Berry_ of all people.

Rachel had come a long way from the loudmouth, bossy, know-it-all she’d been during sophomore year. Even her fashion had come as far as she had; no longer childish and schoolgirl, Rachel dressed in an elegant ‘50s style that only made her even more beautiful. Her boyfriend was Finn Hudson, the Quarterback, having caught the heart of her leading man—and boy did sweet but dopey Finn love her with all he had to give. And while it often came across rude, Rachel also had the respect of Santana Lopez of all girls.

But. There was one thing that Rachel had that she impossibly wasn’t aware of. Tina wasn’t obtuse, just often pushed to the back until needed, but she was damn sure that Rachel was the sole owner (with Beth) of Puck’s heart. How Rachel, the girl who saw everything and Tina was starting to believe when she called herself a bit psychic, didn’t notice this left Tina speechless. 

The only explanation she came up with was simple: _willful ignorance_. There could be no other reason; the girl was in advanced classes, and couldn’t have missed the signs every damn time. Because, hello? Who could forget Puck of all people choosing glee over football for her, or him singing to her in front of everyone completely in the moment smiles and all. Tina could even remember standing the hall with Kurt and Mercedes, watching the two of them walk by with her little hands holding his arm, and talking with Kurt about the tiny pleased smile on Puck’s lips as he proudly showed her off. And then, currently the sad hazel eyes that followed Rachel around the room that grew sadder when she lit up around Finn.

Puckerman might have once been her bully, but even Tina could dredge up sympathy for him for this. What a horrible place to be stuck; his best friend loved the same girl. In total honesty? Tina thought the facts spoke for themselves—while Finn might love Rachel, it wasn’t that same _everlasting_ love that _burned_ in Puck’s eyes, which made Tina bitterly jealous.

And for all that she was now strangely jealous of Rachel, Tina did hope that she realized what she had before it was too late. Because Finn Hudson wasn’t going farther than Lima, not for anything; and man Rachel called Noah would gladly follow her anywhere in the world.


	9. CHAPTER IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Around the time of S06xE02—“Homecoming".

_Sue Sylvester_

.  
.  
It was pretty much common knowledge to those familiar with the halls McKinley high how one Sue Sylvester frequently felt about the glee club. Hell, Mr. Haystens, the Calculus teacher was once heard whispering to Ms. Fairchild, the new English Lit teacher (and young woman he cheated on his wife with, only they thought it was a well-kept secret), that he once overheard Sue tell William Schuester how she traded off days on what kid to hate. Or how legendary her attempts to sabotage the singing teens and her nemesis had become.

What _wasn’t_ known to the general public—for not even Becky was told—was that Sue Sylvester came to adore two pairings within that incestuous glee club. Sue found that despite fighting it all the way, she could do nothing but absolutely adore Puckleberry and Klaine. Because Sue thought herself to be a woman of reason, and those couples made _sense_ unlike the rest of the horny teenagers who’d sang eternal love to each other only to find another the next week.

So when her mini-Barbra and Porcelain returned to _her_ school, Sue found herself doubly disappointed. Not only were the arts returning (not that she was really that mad), but her favorite couples were not together. Puckleberry should have been married and half-way to making Jewish singing delinquent babies; Klaine should be planning their gay New York wedding, while talking about adopting some kid from a Third World Country. The reality? Jew One and Jew Two hadn’t even been in contact, and seemed to still ignore their longing glances, ones so powerful Sue was amazed a stray teen hadn’t gotten impregnated already. Poor, poor Porcelain was pining after his Warbler, who’d now left him out in the cold to date Porcelain’s ex-bully and ex-crusher, even if their Klaine love shined brightly for Sue to see.

Sue Sylvester was a firm believer in not meddling in those delusional singing kids’ lives (unless there was something in it for her). And even fixing the mess those four had made of their relationships wasn’t selfless. If Sue had to have those kids and that damned club back at her school, then she wanted something to make it more bearable. Getting to see the pairings she liked and wanted would do just that.

The plotting would take some time and effort—nothing unfamiliar to a person like her. 

Working on Klaine would be easier, the Warbler was gullible at best, and once worked into a tizzy Porcelain tended to lose his head. It was in the final moments when they’d figured it out, because those two could be quite stubborn in not getting their way.

Mini-Barbra and Puckerman would take more finesse. Berry was not unlike Lady Hummel and would turn into a screeching mess and forget herself. Puckerman, he was a little juvenile delinquent who’d smell a devious plot coming from a mile away. Had to be subtle too, as Sue wasn’t unaware of how protective Papa-Jew became when his lady was in trouble.

Sue Sylvester made a promise to herself as she took one last look at the two pictures of Klaine and Puckleberry that stood side-by-side; by the end of the school year, by Nationals, she would have her favorite lovers walking the halls hand-in-hand or arm-in-arm.

As she was closing the door to the Hurt Locker, Sue turned back to the photos that were only dimly lit by the sun seeping in, gave a quick wink and whispered one word, “Soon..."


	10. CHAPTER X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Set sometime between S03xE16—“Saturday Night Glee-ver” and S03xE21—“Nationals".
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #2:** This has become a series as I have put up a story with Puck’s POV, _**who’d have believed you’d come along**_ ; and one with Rachel’s POV, **_cause I can’t fight it anymore_**. They’ll have a chapter for each season and one from the future.

_Jesse St. James_

.  
.  
Coming back to Ohio and coaching Vocal Adrenaline didn’t actually feel like the great failure Jesse thought it would. If anything putting up with damnable teenagers would look good on his resume in the future. One _must_ prepare for all things when planning to be famous.

Another great and terrible thing about staying in Ohio and close to show choir, was swiftly hearing news about Rachel Berry. Or should he be calling her the soon-to-be Mrs. Hudson?

No, none of the show choir blogs gave a single fuck about the giant oaf, he was simply known to all due to his current status as boyfriend/fiancé to Rachel and step-brother to Kurt Hummel. Thus when those same blogs reported, somewhat confusedly, that Rachel had accepted a proposal from the beanstalk and alluded to him as Mr. Rachel Berry. It sent shockwaves within the community—why on Earth would a girl with such promise settle? Did this girl think a teen marriage would last in New York and Broadway?

Personally Jesse knew it was fear bubbling up to the surface. Once so close to the finish line, Rachel _always_ second guessed herself and allowed silly fears to become larger than life. The NYADA letters were in the process of being sent out, and without immediate response, the little Drama Queen was clinging to what felt familiar. And sadly, that was Hudson.

The relationship between Rachel and Hudson had always left him a tad confused. How this talented girl clung on to a boy she didn’t even fully like, let alone _love_. Nor did she seem to see the boy watching from the shadows.

During his stint at McKinley and relationship with Rachel, most people assumed his greatest rival for her heart was Finn Hudson, but Jesse _knew better_. That sole role belonged to Puck; not that Rachel really saw him or did the Mohawk boy put effort into getting the girl. It fueled his belief that the kids in McKinley were backwards, not just Will Schuster and his mismatched glee club.

His return a year later left him stunned to discover that Puck still had not done a single thing. Other than date the newest female member of New Directions, who decidedly did not look like Puckerman’s usual type. It also seemed that Rachel was caught between realizing that she wasn’t in love with the beanstalk and running back to that easy familiar once again. So, Jesse St. James prided himself on knowing when to make a move—since this beautiful girl was oh so close to letting go, and his rival wasn’t doing a damn thing, Jesse threw his hat in the race.

Losing out on Rachel’s heart yet again wouldn’t have hurt so much, had it not been to her senseless need to take what was easier in terms of love. It was also that moment Jesse understood Puckerman’s reasons; better use of time to get over the girl, or bide your time, than engage in a useless fight.

Jesse honestly hoped someone, hell anyone, showed Rachel the light before she exchanged _I dos_ with the idiot and threw away her amazing future. Because it was all too obvious that Hudson was small town, he’d never handle New York and the work it’d take Rachel to be a Broadway star.

Maybe one day in the future if all goes right, Jesse will see Rachel on Puckerman’s arm in New York.


	11. CHAPTER XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sometime between S03xE12—“The Spanish Teacher” and S03xE13—“Heart”.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **A/N #2:** Sorry I’ve been gone so long; lack of inspiration and no Internet for over a month. Forgive me?

_Blaine Anderson_

.  
.  
Blaine adores Rachel, truly. He even finds her and Finn quite _aww_ inducing together. Honest.

Still, when Blaine gets the slightly screeching call from Kurt to inform him of Finn’s proposal to Rachel and that she’s _accepted_ said proposal, he finds himself a bit confused. Where had this even come from? He isn’t against young marriages, but he finds the idea of two people clinging to each other in the name of love wrong.

Or, how Finn gets confused about Rachel and Quinn, while Rachel and Puck have this thing between them.

Blaine honestly thought they’d have blown over by the middle of the school year and Puck to get his head out of his ass to make a move before they graduated. Maybe his romantic belief of True Love had made him a tad over optimistic. It’s just that whenever anything Jewish gets brought up around their group, Rachel and Puck always adopt an _‘Us vs Them’_ mentality about it. Is it really wrong that Blaine had hoped somebody would accidently insult their religion to get them riled up? Eh, if it worked, it worked.

He might not really have known most of the New Directions very long (except his beloved and Rachel) but he’s noticed a few looks shot towards the Jewish teens. And Blaine knows his dear Kurt is rooting for that pairing to win out.

Really he should go to Kurt with the idea to play matchmakers—he’ll take Puck and Kurt could work Rachel over. Also, his boyfriend would know who in the club to join them and not screw it all up.

Blaine’s probably just made Kurt’s month with this idea (musicals, makeovers, and shopping to be expected), and so he’s made his own.

Because he loves his boyfriend with all his heart. Because he adores Rachel like a sister. Because though not like anyone else he knows, Blaine also likes Puck.


End file.
